tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Shadow Hand
Operation Shadow Hand was a republic invasion of the Umbaran home world Umbara, after it's joining to the CIS due to the death of the Umbaran Senator Meechi Deechi. The operation consisted of several battle groups and battalions, including the members of the 501st Legion, the 212th Attack Battalion, and the members of the Valkyrie Venator which included small groups of the 41st Elite Corps, the 104th Battalion, the 91st Recon Corps, the 327th Star Corps, the 21st Nova Corps, as well as members of Shock security and several Republic Commando Squads. The battle was fought on two sides of the planet, on one half, the 501st Legion lead by General Anakin Skywalker were tasked with with clearing any Umbaran reinforcements and regroup with General Kenobi's group with the 212th as well the members of the Valkyrie Venator who's task were to advance on Umbara's Capital as well as take on other objectives along the way. The battle would turn however due to the removal of General Skywalker to return to the Jedi Temple, and the taking of command over the 501st under Jedi General Krell, as well as the overall strengths of Umbara's Militia. The Battle CIS Fleet Before the Invasion could begin, the CIS had assembled a large fleet over Umbara, holding it from any republic attacks. The only way to get the ground forces on planet was to break a hole in the CIS Garrison. During the Battle Jedi Commanders Barris Offee and Ahsoka Tano lead clone fighters squads made up of Frost Squadron, Tarfull Squadron, Hornet Squadron, Inky Squadron, and Hunter Sqaudron to deal with any Umbaran Fighters coming from planet. While this was happening, The Valkyrie Venator as well as Admiral Yularen in the Resolute Venator takes on the CIS Capital ships and frigates. During this battle, Umbaran as well droid force board the Valkyrie Venator attempting to take the MHB as well as other hangers to prevent Republic fighters from taking off. It is thanks to the strategy of the Commanders and officers of their battalions that they were able to push the enemy off ship while the battle around Umbara continued. After a few more shots, the Republic Attack Fleet at broke through the CIS Garrison around Umbara, just in time for the ground invasion's fleet to come out of hyperspace. After small briefings on each of the republic ships, troopers load up on LAAT Transports, loading AT-RT Walkers on the ships for the assault. First Ground Assault As the Republic broke through the CIS Garrison around Umbara, Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker wait on stand by for the crew of the Valkyrie Venator to begin their ground assault and and take down several Anti-Air guns that could provide a problem to LAAT Gunships deploying clones on planet. Before deployment, all Valkyrie ground forces were relocated to a small Republic Acclamator, being briefed on the situation and what their objectives were: Take out the AA Guns, Regroup with General Kenobi. As soon as all equipment was loaded up, the acclamator and it's forces begin it's departure the Umbara's ground. ""Goooooooood Moooooorning Umbara!" - Commander Olag Once in the planets's atmosphere, all troopers board on their respected LAAT, launching into combat under the command of Commander Olag. Before assaulting the Umbaran AA Guns, the forces of the Valkyrie Venator had to hold out until reinforcements could arrive, during their the defense, the troopers took witness of just the kind of operation they were in for. "When we arrived on Umbara, things were just as bad as we feared. It was Dark, Clustered, Chaotic, nothing at all like the battles we had fought with the Droids before, the Umbarens were trained, mobilized, and they were every where....." - Journal Entry of an Unknown 501st Trooper During the defense, members of the 41st Elite Corps ride AT-RTs in strafing runs on Umbaran Tanks, moving in for an attack, then returning to provide Armor support to the other troops. It is here where the Troopers experience the darkness of the planet and it's advantage it gave to the enemy. It was thanks to this darkness that Umbaran snipers were able to pick off easy republic forces, especially given that the main force were all in one single spot. After a short hour of holding their ground, the reinforcements they had been waiting for finally arrived, The Troopers finally had the numbers they had been waiting for, with the members of 212th and a small group of 501st, they advance from their defensive positions and assault the AA Guns they had been sent to take out. With defense providing cover from Umbaran flank attacks, the members of the RC Squad, Omega Squad, move in to destroy the AA Guns using detpacks and other explosives. With the guns down, General Kenobi's and Skywalker's LAAT groups launch from their respected Acclamators and begin the ground operations officially. With General Skywalker's team moving west of the Valkyrie Venator's Trooper's position, Kenobi's Forces move ahead of the troopers on ground. With General Kenobi's deployment on the battlefield, the troopers make they're way back to their LZ to board up and regroup with the Jedi on attacking a CIS command post, taking it as a forward base of operations for the republic. Before moving the LZ, the retreating Umbarans from the battle before returned, flanking the troopers position and killing many. With defense covering the force's backs, they reach the transports and take off to General Kenobi's position. Taking Charge